


"First" Date

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, crossover kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was dragged into the Mass Effect fandom by a friend and the same person is an enabler so have a little Megamind ficlet based off the tango scene from Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	"First" Date

Roxanne Ritchi was seated comfortably at the bar of a rather fancy club in downtown Metro City. She was dressed in a slim fitting midnight blue dress that had a split up one side, and was delicately sipping an exotic looking cocktail. Vodka based of course.

Her eyes were caught by a smartly dressed blue man as he greeted the doorman with a nervous nod. His outfit was almost exactly the same shade of blue, though it shimmered more brightly in the dancing lights of the club.

Roxanne smiled softly. That was her Megamind, ever the show off.

"So, a superhero on leave," she said as he sat down beside her. "You come here often?"

"Is this that uh, first date thing we talked about?" Roxanne gave him a look. "Oh, got it. Um yes…" Megamind wet his lips and tried again. "Ooh yeah, I _do_ come here often. Good place to… blow off steam. The scenery is not bad either, t-though of course the view in front of me is better. _Much_ better," he corrected.

Roxanne lifted an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to melt a girl's heart?"

"No, my witty charm and devilish good looks are," he took her hand gently and placed a tender kiss upon it, winking up at her as he did so. "I'm Megamind, incredibly handsome, former criminal genius and master of all villainy. Now I dispense justice in an unjust city." There was a pause as he tried to remember what he'd practised. "Also I design highly complex machinery on the side. And you are?"

"Roxanne Ritchi, Metro City's number one reporter."

"Ritchi, huh? I might have heard the odd thing or two about you."

"Have you now?" She leant back and crossed her arms expectantly. "Enlighten me."

"Word is you're smart. Sexy. Always get your story. Also, not that bad with, ah," he let a hand ghost over her exposed thigh, "certain _types_ of complex machinery."

The reporter returned the touch, choosing to keep her hand on his leg, "Ooh, I've had experience," she whispered.

Megamind was lost. "Mmm, I know."

"What else do you know?"

"Uh," was all that he could reply with. That is, until Roxanne squeezed his knee rather hard, bringing him out of his day-dream, "that you um, you used to be…" His brain was clearly still mush. "Sorry, I'm running out of banter here, Roxanne, I-"

"Make it up, remember we just met."

"Right, I mean yes of course," Megamind cleared his throat. "I ah, I know that you write pretty girl, uh pretty good, write pretty good. You write pretty good."

"Wow," Roxanne teased, liking the purple blush that spread across Megamind's face, all the way to the tips of his ears, "your wit is really coming across. Tell me, do most girls fall for that?" She made a show of being smug, but wasn't to know that Megamind's brain had finally caught up to the situation at hand. And an idea had sprung to mind.

"All the girls fall for it my dear, that and one other thing." Now it was Megamind's turn to be smug as he got up and led her away from the bar. "Let me show you."

"Um, Megamind…" Roxanne was instantly suspicious, no way should he be this confident. Then she saw where he was leading her. "Megs! I don't-"

"It'll be fun, trust me," he murmured in a voice she found extremely hard to resist.

Roxanne frowned at the throng of dancing patrons that the couple were getting closer and closer to by the second. "You know I've got two left feet."

Megamind swung her round into his arms and began moving them both across the dancefloor, "And you know I've been taking lessons."

"No, actually I didn't kn- how was I supposed to know that?" She said slyly, falling back on the game they were playing. "We just met, remember?"

"Ah, of course. Silly me, _forgetting_ ," he teased.

She frowned, "You're going to pay for this later."

"Promises, promises, Miss Ritchi. Don't make me end our dance so soon."

Roxanne responded to this by purposely mis-stepping, placing her foot right in front of Megamind's. He stumbled slightly, but, impressively, was soon back into the rhythm of the music.

When she allowed herself to let go of her doubts and follow Megamind's lead, Roxanne found herself actually enjoying the experience. Soon she was timing her foot-work perfectly, weaving her legs in and out of Megamind's.

The pair had gathered quite the crowd. Neither noticed however, they were too focused on the dance, and each other.

"Mmm, now you're getting it." Megamind whispered as Roxanne pulled off a rather complex step sequence.

He spun her outwards, reeling himself in towards her with but a simple gesture from the brunette vixen. Again and again they moved in sync, twisting around, the melodic sound flowing through them.

The music reached its climax and Roxanne found herself being dipped by her partner, almost instinctively she wrapped her leg around his hip. Clapping echoed throughout the venue, but Roxanne only had ears for one person.

"So, how did you like my one other thing?" Megamind said with a smirk.

"I think I need to find out if there's more than one type of dance you're good at," her finger traced circles on his chest. "Namely one that puts your reach, and my flexibility, to good use."

"So risqué, Miss Ritchi," Megamind said, his voice low, both in tone and volume, "inviting yourself to bed so soon."

"Who said we'd even make it to the bed?"


End file.
